Existing multimedia display systems are generally used to display a single type of multimedia stream. Different types of multimedia streams include one way video where a client requests multimedia data from a server and the multimedia data is subsequently provided by the server for viewing by the client, and two-way video which encompasses video-conferencing where two users transmit multimedia data between one another. There are no multimedia systems that incorporate the different multimedia streaming technologies for use simultaneously in a single application interface (API).
Internet Protocol (IP) based delivery platforms, such as public Internet, wireless virtual private networks (VPN) and corporate networks are often use to deliver digitized video content. Because of the nature of an IP based network, it is difficult and complex to distribute live and pre-recorded video in an efficient and cost effective manner. To allow consumers, business organizations, financial institutions, educational institutions, governmental agencies, content providers and telecommunications networks to utilize the public Internet and disparate IP networks innovative methodologies must be developed.
Synchronized audio/video presentations that can be delivered unattended over intranets or the Internet are commonly known. However, currently, to view such media, one is required to use a player that is external to the web browser which must be downloaded and installed prior to viewing. Such external players use overly complex network transportation and synchronization methods which limit the quality of the audio/video and can cause the synchronization or “lip sync” between the audio and video to be noticeably off. Depending on the size of the video presentation, the user often may be required to choose a desired bandwidth to play the video/audio presentation. However, this may cause long delays since large amounts of both audio and/or video data may be extensively encoded and/or encrypted and may even involve other like complicated processes. Often, the user may watch the video presentation via the external player over a significant amount of time. As a result, decoding of the large amounts of audio and/or video data cause the video presentation to be choppy and often the audio and video are not commonly synchronized.
A system according to invention principles address these deficiencies and associated problems.